1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination cell phone cover and cigarette lighter. More specifically, the present invention provides a cell phone cover having an integrated cigarette lighter, comprising an interior volume in which a cell phone can be positioned and an enclosed volume in which a supplemental battery and a control circuit are positioned. A lighting port comprising a heating element is disposed on the cell phone cover along with at least one lighting port control that can be operated in order to selectively power the lighting port.
In order to light a cigarette, many people use matches or lighters. People must carry matches or lighters throughout the day in order to have a means for lighting a cigarette readily available. However, matches and lighters can easily be misplaced or lost, leaving a person without a way to light a cigarette. Carrying these additional items can also be inconvenient for people who already carry multiple items such as a wallet, cell phone, keys, and other items.
Further, matches and lighter fluid must be replaced as they are used, requiring the user to continually purchase new cigarette lighting supplies. The user must also find a place to dispose of a match after it has been used. Similarly, empty lighters must be thrown away and replaced periodically. If a trash receptacle is not available, people may simply litter and discard the match or lighter by throwing the match or lighter on the ground.
Another problem with conventional lighters and matches is that these items light a cigarette by creating an open flame that can be brought into contact with a cigarette. However, creating an open flame in cold and windy conditions may be difficult, causing the person to become frustrated as he or she attempts to light a cigarette. Further, the open flame creates the risk that a user may burn himself or herself while attempting to light the cigarette.
The present invention provides a cell phone cover having an integrated cigarette lighter. The cell phone cover comprises a housing that is substantially rectangular and is adapted to receive a cell phone therein. The housing further comprises an enclosed volume in which a control circuit having a supplemental battery is positioned. A lighting port is disposed on the housing and the lighting port includes a heating element that can be electrically heated in order to light a cigarette. The lighting port is powered by means of the supplemental battery, and the user can heat the heating element within the lighting port by operating one or more lighting port controls positioned on the housing. The cell phone cover is constructed of a flame-retardant, heat-resistant material that will not be adversely affected by the heat produced by the lighting port. The cell phone cover also has an adapter for connection to a cell phone positioned within the cell phone cover, and a port that allows a cell phone positioned within the cell phone cover to be externally charged by a conventional cell phone charger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to combination devices including a cigarette lighter feature. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to cell phones having integrated cigarette lighters. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
One such device in the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 8,014,822 to Murray et al. which discloses an all in one device comprising a cell phone, a cigarette lighter, and a flashlight. The device resembles a cell phone and comprises an activation button to operate a heating element disposed in a combustion chamber. A piezoelectric igniter is used to ignite a flammable material within a reservoir, such as butane or propane. Thus, Murray et al. does not disclose a cell phone cover having a lighting port comprising a heating element that can be heated in order to light a cigarette. Instead, Murray et al. discloses a fuel-based lighter disposed inside of a cell phone.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,373,183 to Brudos discloses a cell phone having a lighter integrated therein. The device comprises an ignition mechanism providing a heat source that is sufficient to ignite a flammable element. The device may function similarly to a conventional butane lighter, and the device may comprise a fuel reservoir positioned within the housing of the cell phone. Thus, Brudos fails to disclose a cell phone cover having a cigarette lighter disposed thereon. Further, Brudos does not disclose a cigarette lighter that utilizes an electrical heating element, such as a metal coil, to light a cigarette.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,494,239 to Riccardi discloses an attachment for cell phones comprising a bottle opener and a light. The attachment can be attached to the back of a cell phone or cell phone case. The attachment can be secured to the back of a cell phone by means of a hook and loop fastener such as Velcro. Thus, Riccardi discloses a multi-function attachment for cell phones, but fails to disclose a cell phone cover having a cigarette lighter integrated therein.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0218137 to Sela et al. discloses a portable hand-held electric cigarette lighter. The lighter uses an electrical resistance heating element connected to an electromechanical circuit. The lighter may be powered by an externally located power source or by a built-in power source. Thus, the device disclosed by Sela et al. is not adapted for securement to a cell phone, and is not adapted to serve as a cell phone cover.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,971 to Chin discloses a flashlight having a built-in lighter. The cigarette lighter comprises a heat-resistant pad that has a groove at the center with a heating wire placed therein. A switch is used to control the heating of the heating wire for lighting a cigarette. Thus, Chin fails to disclose a cell phone cover having a cigarette lighter integrated therein. Instead, Chin discloses a combination flashlight and cigarette lighter.
These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. Several devices in the prior art disclose a cigarette lighter incorporated into the body of a cell phone. This arrangement is undesirable as the user is required to purchase a particular style and type of cell phone having the built-in lighter. These devices do not allow a user to use an existing cellphone. Further, integrating a cigarette lighter into a cell phone adds to the size and weight of the cell phone, which is undesirable. Modern cell phones and smartphones are designed to have a slim profile and a large touch screen or viewing screen. As such, it is unappealing to incorporate a lighter into the cell phone itself. Other devices in the prior art disclose cell phones having cigarette lighters wherein the lighter operates by igniting a flammable material, such as butane. These devices are undesirable in that the fuel depletes with use, and must be periodically refilled. Further, the reservoir used to store the butane adds significant volume to the cell phone, requiring the cell phone's size to increase to accommodate the reservoir.
In light of the devices disclosed in the prior art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing cigarette lighting devices for use with cell phones. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.